


Sweet Anniversary

by kameame13



Series: Because There Are Two [1]
Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameame13/pseuds/kameame13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungho and Byunghee celebrate their 1000 day anniversary as a married couple. Basically a 1000 words of pure fluff and general happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything, but I wanted to write something short and sweet featuring Seungho and Byunghee of MBLAQ. This is a very short fic, but it means a lot to me. I hope you like it. I wanted to put this up before today ended. 
> 
> This is also posted on AFF.

Seungho is happy.

  
He really is.

  
His husband is currently baking him some fresh chocolate chip cookies after having made Seungho some delicious iced coffee to tie him over until the sweets are done. Byunghee is standing with his back towards his husband, his usual work attire forgone for comfortable sweats and a pale gray tank. Delicate looking strings wrap around Byunghee’s slender waist and thick neck. The flower embroidered apron had been a present from Seungho a couple of years back, but due to Byunghee’s care it’s still in prime condition. The contrast of his husband’s strong, muscular arms against the apron would be odd on anyone else, but it fits perfectly with Byunghee’s personality.

  
The aroma of freshly baked cookies fills the air and Seungho basks in the mouth-watering scent. He had asked his husband specifically to gift him with homemade chocolate cookies … and perhaps a little cuddle time in the evening; Seungho is after all a simple man. It’s their 1000 Day anniversary as a married couple. Byunghee takes all of their anniversaries seriously, meaning planning, preparing, and executing the most romantic dinner dates. This night, however, they opted for Chinese takeout from their favorite corner restaurant; work has been hectic on both of them and they preferred to spend the evening at home.

  
Seungho has already gifted his gorgeous husband with a white gold watch encrusted with four diamonds along the clock face. Byunghee’s eyes had sparkled, a look of want flashing in his eyes the moment he had seen the opulent watch a couple weeks back. Seungho had immediately procured the expensive item the next day during his husband’s weekly facials at the spa; the younger male relaxed this way after a week of dealing with stressed out university students. Being a history professor isn’t easy, especially when midterms roll around.

  
A little white lie in the form of meeting a prospective client gave Seungho the excuse he needed to get out of their apartment early that morning. Dressed in his sharp lawyer suit with his lucky cufflinks and hair coiffed perfectly, he certainly looked the part. He knew his husband was very perceptive so he had gone the whole nine yards.

  
The difficult part was hiding it from his very inquisitive husband. Byunghee is the type of man-child that sneaks into the living room late at night to peer at his presents under the Christmas tree then ends up shaking them as he tries to determine what’s inside. This only happens if Byunghee has failed to find where Seungho has stashed his presents before they’ve been wrapped. The younger male was positive that Seungho would get him something nice for their anniversary; no shoebox had been left unturned.

  
It was a long two weeks, but it was worth it for the look of pure joy on Byunghee’s face when Seungho presented him with the watch.

  
The watch is already wrapped proudly around the younger male’s wrist, the diamonds glittering every time the light catches. A giddy Byunghee is pulling out the cookies from the oven, a catchy tune leaving his lips when he miscalculates his grip and accidently touches the hot pan. With a loud yelp he let’s go of the sheet of cookies and immediately sticks his fingers in his mouth, hopping from foot to foot as he stares in horror at the ruined cookies littering the floor.

  
Upon hearing the yelp and loud clang from the kitchen, Seungho leaps up from his comfy spot on the couch and runs to his husband’s aide. Quickly picking up on the situation, Seungho wraps his arm around Byunghee’s slender waist. Ushering his husband to the sink, he turns on the cool water and carefully slides the other’s red fingers under the icy stream. Seungho blows on the appendages after he deems them cool enough. “You know, if you wanted me to fawn over you, you should have just asked.” He chides his husband affectionately.

  
When’s he’s met with silence, he glances up, question on the tip of his tongue. He’s startled to see his usually snarky husband quietly crying. Alarmed that Byunghee may be in more pain than he thought, Seungho reaches for his cell phone in his front jean pocket. “I’ll see if the corner store has some burn medication.” A soft hand covering his own stops his dialing.

  
“It doesn’t hurt, I’m not in pain.” Quick to reassure his worried husband, the younger male sniffles cutely, adding, “My pride is hurt and the evening is ruined. Instead of feeding you the cookies I baked, I’ll be on my hands and knees cleaning the kitchen floor of chocolate chip cookies.”

  
Huffing out a breath of relief to know his husband is not seriously injured, Seungho is unable to keep from laughing, the sound soft, but distinguishable. The older male is met with a glare, the corners of Byunghee’s lips turning down in displeasure. “Don’t you dare laugh at me, Yang Seungho.” Said male barely jumps back before his husband can hit his arm. “I spent an entire hour mixing and baking those cookies for you and now all my efforts are scattered across the kitchen floor.” Sighing in defeat, Byunghee continues, “That’s all you asked for our anniversary. Something sweet. I couldn’t even give you that … I’m sorry.”

  
Lips curling up at the tips in an apologetic smile, Seungho lovingly cups the sides of his husband’s face. His fingers, rough from plucking at the guitar during their college days, lightly rub over Byunghee’s adorable chipmunk like cheeks. A mischievous quirk of Seungho’s lips is the only warning the younger male has before his husband is kissing him, ending the kiss with a loud and overly-dramatic smack. “There, I’ve received something sweet on our anniversary. Thank you.”

  
Byunghee simply stares in disbelief, blinking slowly as if trying to comprehend the mystery that is his husband. His face quickly morphs into a mock grimace as he tries, futilely, to push the older male away. “You’re so gross and cheesy, leave me alone!” Seungho merely clings tighter, assaulting his slowly weakening husband with more obnoxious kisses. “Yang Seungho, you stop this … argghhhhh!!”

  
“Come on, Byunghee … give your husband more sugar … my sweet?” Laughing, Seungho takes a firmer grip on Byunghee’s waist and spins him around, staying aware of the mess on the floor. As more ridiculous dialogue ensues, Seungho throws in some more affectionate nips and licks. Byunghee finally loses it when Seungho starts attacking him with tickles all across his torso.

  
There’s a smug expression on Seungho’s face once he finally pulls away from his flushed husband. Allowing the younger male to catch his breath, Seungho shuffles both of them backwards, aligning himself against the counter while he securely holds onto his husband’s waist. Byunghee purses his lips as he takes in his husband’s expression; his instincts yelling at him to give a sarcastic remark, but his heart flutters in betrayal when Seungho blinds him with his bright smile.

  
Byunghee suddenly feels so full of love towards his husband that he can’t help but throw himself against the older. Overcome with emotions, Byunghee suddenly recalls the time that things weren’t this happy. The two of them really fought tooth and nail for this relationship to work, even taking breaks during college to figure things out. They went through so much to get to this point and everyday he’s reminded of how strong their relationship is when he wakes up in the morning to his husband’s sleeping face. The warmth that he feels when their hands are entwined is the same that he’s feeling right now.

  
Smiling softly, Byunghee leans his forehead against his husband’s, his heart beating in content … in happiness. “My adorning panda, I love you. Happy 1000 Day Anniversary.”

  
“I love you too, Byunghee. I always will.”


End file.
